Snakes
by Minor Catastrophe
Summary: There's a surprise in Abe's bedroom, Mihashi faints a few times, and Tajima mentions his monster.


A/N: This is what happens when four overly-obsessed Oofuri fans have a sleepover. O.O

I was saying all morning that this would make a great fic. I changed a few things around and BOOM. Btw, I would be interested to know if anyone out there shipped Tajima/Abe. That would just be way too awkward for me.

Anyways. I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte, nor the characters, even though my wishing and dreaming never fails to contradict that. Rated M for slight language. It's mildly sexual, but not too bad. I hope you like reading as much as I loved writing.

Snakes

When Abe Takaya felt the arms wrap around his midsection, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The moments where his "friend" Mihashi Ren took charge were few and far between, but boy, did they make him swoon.

Of course, Abe had to retrieve the charge back eventually. Mihashi taking the reins, even only momentarily, could go very, very wrong. So he grabbed the pitcher's calloused, fragile hands and wrapped them more tightly around himself.

It took merely two seconds for the catcher to realize that Mihashi's arms were not this filled with muscle. And why did the right arm feel slightly bigger…?

On cue, a growl filled his ear, and a slightly high-pitched voice mumbled, "Wanna tug my monster for me? My gun has gotten tired lately." Tajima Yuuichirou tightened the forearm and pushed his body into Abe's back.

The house shook with the sounds of an angry catcher and a sexually tense cleanup batter.

"Tajima, what the FUCK are you doing in my bed?"

"Hanai is visiting some relatives." Tajima pouted and tightened his grip. "I didn't want to be alone, so I thought I would interject on this lovely scene!"

Mihashi stirred and faced Tajima's back. The redhead flailed about silently before realizing his teammate's identity, to which he flailed even more. When Mihashi saw the toned arms of the hitter holding HIS Abe so close, the pitcher started making choking sounds.

Abe immediately sat up in bed and glared at the now sobbing boy. "Mihashi, what the hell are you doing? Go to sleep and focus on tomorrow's match?"

"A-Abe, h-h0w do I sle-eep and focus a-at the same t-time?"

Tajima chortled, and the catcher's gaze now fixed on him, promising torture and agony. The arms hadn't slackened. "Just focus on your health, Mihashi. We've got this dumbass to rely on to catch for you. The game will rest in your hands."

This statement, along with the tight embrace, caused Mihashi to spasm momentarily before fainting into a heap onto the bed. His eyes were clenched tight and his mouth, somehow, resembled a baseball diamond.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Abe shouted, trying to break free. But, Tajima must work out more than the catcher suspected, for his attempts were fruitless.

"Don't worry about him. He's sleeping, just like you asked!" Tajima snickered as he laid Abe back onto the bed and spooned him. "Now just relax and take this like a man."

"I am not gay, and you better keep that worm away from me," Abe snarled.

"Worm?" Tajima shot up and it was his turn to throw daggers with his eyes. "I'm a motherfucking SNAKE. You wanna see?"

Abe punched Tajima when he saw fingers leaving Abe's back and heading for the zipper.

"Dude, calm down! I was just kidding. I would never show you my prize; that's for Hanai's eyes only. And Momoe-sensei, if she ever asks. Y'know what I mean?" The boy elbowed his teammate in the side and winked obnoxiously.

"Besides," Tajima continued, "we all know that your heart belongs to someone." His finger vaguely pointed over his shoulder. Abe couldn't see this gesture, for Tajima had returned to his spooning position. But, of course, the catcher just knew.

"I do not love Mihashi." But his confident tone faltered at the four-letter word, and Tajima laughed.

"Don't deny your flaming homosexuality. You two will be the last to come out of this very large, very tight closet. And I do mean tight… be careful, okay? It's a bitch the first time."

Abe glared at the closet door across from him. He wasn't even listening to what the boy was saying anymore; Abe wanted to cuddle with Mihashi. He had to remember to lock his door.

"Hey, how the hell did you know where I live, anyways?"

But Tajima didn't have the chance to answer that. Abe's door flew open and a curvy figure made itself present. Abe groaned as Momoe strutted over to his side of the bed.

"Hey there boys," she purred uncharacteristically. Her uniform seemed to develop a lower neckline, and her balloons were thrusted in his face. They wiggled even seconds after she stopped walking. "How are you doing tonight?"

Mihashi chose this moment to awaken from his stupor, unfortunately. The boy sat up, holding his head. His gaze fell onto Abe first. Then he took in the scene: Tajima was holding Abe tightly, but an erection was now poking into his back. And his coach was bent over, breasts the size of beach balls spilling out of a uniform, licking her lips at the three of them.

Mihashi flailed and fainted yet again.

"Mihashi!" Abe flung out of bed and tackled his pitcher. With his whole weight on him, Mihashi had no choice but to wake up. His innocent eyes looked into Abe's, then his hands shot out at the catcher's neck.

"You're mine," he snarled sexily. Mihashi then pulled Abe down and covered their mouths hungrily. Tajima stared as he saw Mihashi's tongue poke the sides of Abe's cheeks.

"Heh?" Tajima fixed his gaze back at Momoe. She was now standing straight with the bottom of her shirt clasped in her hands. She slowly started lifting the garment off her, shaking her hips and humming as she did so. Her breasts grew larger by the second, matching Tajima's member.

The poor boy couldn't decide which scene to look at, so he settled to swinging his head around like one would at a tennis match. His hand hurried in his shorts, but it wasn't enough. "I need…" he moaned, "I need… I need…"

Tajima sat up abruptly. He looked around his room, confused. He checked the clock sitting on the endtable: 6:41 AM.

The dream was fresh in his mind, and the erection didn't fail to transfer over into the real world. Tajima looked under the covers at his snake, grinning. Hopping out of bed to prepare for a very long shower, he said to himself, "Today is going to be a great day!"


End file.
